Sesshomaru's Obsession
by Ariabang
Summary: Sesshomaru is petty and jealous when it comes to things between him and his brother, but he is also patient. Inuyasha has been in possession of something Sesshomaru has wanted for himself for a very long time; Kagome. Tonight he will finally seize what should be his. Kagxsess WAS A ONESHOT CONTINUING DUE TO POPULAR DEMAND!
1. Chapter 1

Sesshomaru's Obsession

Sesshomaru has been carefully planning this moment for some time now. The moment he would make Kagome his.

**AN: First post here to and every bit of constructive criticism is welcome! Thank you!**

It had been two years since she had been pulled down the bone eaters well. Kagome finally felt as though she was hitting her stride with her quest. No longer was she some helpless little girl from the future with no survival skills. She could hold her own in battle rather than get in the way as she had in the beginning. Her skills with the bow paralleled Kikyo's and her control of her miko powers had surpassed her. Unfortunately with her utility in battle grew her confidence. Confidence in her ability to sense danger long before it reached her, confidence in her ability to conquer any who should dare attack her, confidence that led her to her current situation.

She stood alone outside the well, it was just shy of midnight under the new moon. Inuyasha would be human and wouldn't come rushing out to meet her the second the wind shifted to carry her scent to him. She carried on her back her yellow pack stuffed to bursting with various supplies, her long black freshly washed hair fluttered in the breeze as she lazily stretched, releasing muscles tightened from her climb to the surface.

She should have known better than to be out alone at night so near to the bone eaters well. Its dark power had a tendency to draw lesser demons into the vicinity. Kagome had little to fear from most. She had blossomed at Inuyasha's side into a somewhat formidable warrior but there was always some one out there stronger. For her, tonight, that was him.

Sesshomaru stood perfectly still just beyond tree line carefully suppressing his aura to avoid detection. He had been monitoring her progress for quiet some time now. She had progressed from a curious burden to a graceful asset to his brother. A beautiful asset.

Sesshomaru supposed it was petty but he was never one to allow anyone, much less his bastard brother, to get one up on him. He did not come close to deserving a woman like her. Kagome would be his. His desire to have her at his side was purely selfish, but it did not change the fact that his plans for her would be for her own good. Inuyasha did not have the inclination or the ability to care for her the way that he could. He would treat her as a lady. The lady of the west. All she had to do was take a few more steps away from the well, her only escape rout.

Three more steps and she wouldn't be able to reach it before he could immobilize her. He had a cave set into a sheer cliff face prepared to contain her comfortably for several weeks. She would have have to rely on him completely for access to water, food and companionship. It was this dependency that was key in his plan. He would make her need him, and show her just how well suited he was to the roll of the provider and mate. Kagome was a forgiving woman and would get over the shock of her abduction relatively quickly. She had forgiven the wolf prince, had she not?

Two more. She would be going into heat soon. Sesshomaru remembered the first time he had smelled her delicious pheromones. He had been tailing his brothers group from a mile away just over a year ago. His interest in Kagome at that point was one of pure curiosity. She didn't belong here, that was apparent from the first time he lade eyes on her, but when he found out where, or more specifically when she was from the girls fate was sealed. To know the future would be an unimaginable advantage in battle and politics. He had every intention capturing her and extracting every bit of useful information from her before killing her, that is until the wind shifted. In an instant he was barley able to restrain him self as her indescribable smell floated around him. He felt as if he had been dunked in hot oil. If his inner beast had any say in the matter he would have ran to her and killed every one of her companions and made her his among the corpses. It was in this moment that his obsession with the young time traveler was born. How could anyone smell so amazing? This time he would have no reason to hold himself back. She would be all alone, in his care. By the end of the month his new bride would be carrying his pup.

One more step. He would help her complete her mission with far more finesse than his moronic brother and when she accepted her new life at his side he would reunite her with her surrogate child, the fox kit. Rin would be over joyed to have a mother figure in her life and soon enough the fox it and his heir would join his pack. He couldn't help but think his father would have approved of the motley crew that would be his family. The thought did not please him, but did little to stop him. Kagome was already his, she just didn't know it yet.

There. His muscles tensed imperceptibly for a fraction of a second before launching him self towards the unsuspecting miko faster than the human eye could see.


	2. Chapter 2

Sesshomaru gets acquainted with Kagome as a person rather than an idea.

Chapter 1

**AN; Thank you so much for all of your amazing reviews! I wasn****'t expecting such a response in such a short time, so in my good mood I have decided to make this a full blown story! It will be mostly told as a series of drabbles with a few consecutive chapters thrown in. This chapter is dedicated to you wonderful people who reviewed my first post! :D**

Kagome barley had time to register the flash of movement towards her before being caught in a vice like grip. Panic seized her and she released a burst of energy reflexively in a mad attempt at defense. Not even Koga moved so fast ... The burst of reiki energy hurt her assailant causing him to relax his grip just enough for her to break free and make a dash for the bone eaters well. She had not made it two steps before a large hand wrapped around her wrist in a vicious hold halting her effectively as a brick wall. She turned slowly dreading what she might see and was finally was able to get a look at her attacker.

"Sesshomaru?" His name falling from her perfect lips was enough to ignite a fire in his chest and another region further south, he could only imagine what the sound were to do to him if it were whispered or better screamed in ecstasy by the same mouth.

"Kagome." He answered with a smirk. Sesshomaru with any expression what so ever on his face was not something one saw every day. Every inch of him radiated lust...but Kagome in her innocence and trusting nature was blind to this. This was Sesshomaru, Rin's guardian and Inuyasha's older brother. He was arrogant and lethal and as far as Kagome could reason completely devoid of reason or disposition to randomly attack her. They stood there in the darkness for what must have been thirty seconds, his intense eyes never breaking contact with hers.

"So..." Sesshomaru raised and eye brow at the but took no further action. It was at that moment that what little patience Kagome was in possession of ran out. "Are you going to clue me in on what is going on here or are we going to stand here holding hands all night?" She spoke in a shrill voice with hard eyes. Most of her zen had been used up by Inuyasha earlier in the day when she had to practically put him in the ground just to escape to her time for half a day.

"You are to come with this Sesshomaru." She looked at him in shock for a moment.

"Why would I do that?" She ground out. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru really did have more in common than either would admit. She could just as easily see the younger brother standing there in his place making outrageous demand without bothering to explain himself. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes.

"You are to do so because this Sesshomaru demands it."

"How about no." Sesshomaru was not pleased with her dismissal and let out a feral snarl in response. His female would have to learn her place. "Well grrr to you too!" She shouted at him.

Defiance was expected at this point, but it would not be tolerated. This was the problem he had now that he kept Rin at his side. Humans and lesser demons now thought of him as some benevolent and soft hearted ruler. Kagome was going to have to realize that he was no such man.

He lifted her wrist causing her to stumble forward to escape the pressure till her body was pressed flush against his taller frame. It was almost to much for him and he could feel his inner beast trying to claw its way madly toward the surface. Kagome felt the air rush out of her lungs as he allowed his demonic aura to flare to life. Electricity crackled in the air around them as the atmosphere grew heavy and the already feeble star light dimmed. In contrast his eyes shone a brighter red as the trees and grasses whipped around in the suddenly chaotic wind. It was if the air its self was trying to escape his presence. She felt more than heard the low growl that rumbled through the air and vibrating the very ground under her feet.

Kagome tried to gather her energy for an attack but it slipped away from her as insubstantial as vapor as it whipped about every which way just like the air driven mad by the force of Sessomaru's demonic energy. It was at that exact moment that a light bulb went off for Kagome. This was the power of a demon lord. She once again helpless and she had no idea what Sesshomaru wanted from her. Kagome had grown accustomed to danger, but all that experience meant nothing right now. He could kill her. In a blink of an eye the creature before her could kill her in a hundred different ways. In fear she held her self perfectly still not daring to breath. All fight visibly drained from her face as all she desired was to flee. Slowly she felt his other arm wrap around her rip cage gently pinning her free arm to her side.

"I was not asking for your permission." he spoke in a ragged voice. Then without a moments notice they were up in the air, but Kagome hardly noticed because Sesshomaru was kissing her.

He held her to his chest in a vice like hold releasing her arm to cradle the back of her head. Desperately she tried to use her now free hand to pry him away. His kiss was too rough and unprecedented and it sent pleasant jolts of electricity though her body that fed a fluttering warm sensation in her belly and toes that she was entirely unprepared to address. Sesshomaru was kissing her. She was far too freaked out to use her miko energy against him. He was beyond rough, he was hurting her! He nicked her lip with his sharp tooth and the taste of her blood seemed to only drive him wilder. She tried to squeal her distaste of the situation at him but he only used it as an opportunity to force his way into her mouth. His claws had elongated and were tearing at the fabric of her school uniform. It may or may not have been his intention but if this kept up he would kill her. Kagome unable to think of any other action forced her self to go limp.

Sesshomaru paused when he felt her go lax. Had he unintentionally hurt her? Was she unconscious? As he relaxed his grip she brought her hands up to his chest and gently pushed her self back from him. He allowed her several inches before he stopped her retreat all evidence of his previous fury gone. She looked very little like the happy and free woman he had seen emerge from the well. Her hair was tangled and her whole self was damp with sweat. He could see several small cuts and emerging bruises on her small frame witch shook with her frantic breathing. Her clothes were destroyed shredded in many places by his claws. The worst was her eyes, wide and full of frightened tears staring up at him. A gnawing guilt filled him. His inner beast for once in his long life displayed some sort of judgment and decided it was of no use in his current situation.

Sesshomaru could feel the distress rolling off her in waves. Gently this time he brought her closer to him so she was cradled against his body. Sensing the change in his demeanor she didn't try to fight him. She just kept staring up at him with those wide frightened eyes. A low rumble vibrated through his chest as he buried his nose in her now hopelessly messy hair. His own smell mixed with hers brought on a heady sort of sensation.

"Where are you taking me?" She whispered as if afraid any sort of volume to her voice might inspire him to renew his attack on her lips.

"I am taking you some where safe." He spoke in a quiet deep voice that for some unfathomable reason lulled her into a somewhat calmer state. Kagome shivered from the cold night air as she began to take note of her surroundings once more as her panic began to fade. She needed more information.

"Why?" She spoke in a now level voice. If she was going to have any chance of escape she would have to form a plan and remain calm.

"You are to be this Sesshomaru's bride." Calm gone.


End file.
